The Empress
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Every Emperor needs a Queen but one is not born they are made through hardships, betrayal, & 's true those are the things that help create a Queen, however the more essential qualities are compassion, mercy, wisdom &strength. This is a tale of young girl who falls in love with the crown prince and must navigate not only the inner palace but also enemies outside the palace
1. Chapter 1

Two bitter noble houses finally decide to end the bitter feud between each other by creating a child to cement peace.

But the child is destined for more than just peace between two houses.

She will rule the nation with courage and mercy.

But to her enemies a powerful and worthy adversary.

* * *

Authors note:::: This is the first part of a series called _**"THE EMPRESS OF POWER".**_

2nd authors note::: this series contains multiple stories,anime, manga, books etc like: Marvel, Star trek, Voltron (new version), Pokémon and plenty more.

3rd authors note this series combines the ancient past (like mostly based on ancient China with other cultures coming into play) and the future(mostly advanced medicine for example). Hope I don't offend anyone and if I do I'm sorry about that.

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE.**_


	2. Ch 1 Agreement

_×Jotunheim region of the Empire Infinity at_ _night×_

All was quiet in the dimly lit and incense filled temple where not a soul was found in. Suddenly the once dim lights flared with a blaze of fury and a wind of hot air blew through the temple before dimming again as two figures male and female appeared dressed satin and silk in shades of summer appeared in the once empty space. "Do you think we will finally end this fighting and death?", asked the female figure to her male counterpart. "If they agree then yes there will be peace at last" said the male.

Then the lights flared again and icy wind blew through the temple before ceasing and two massive blue ice giant figures appeared from the wind to stand before the people of summer. Neither of the couples spoke for a minute when the man of summer spoke to a dress the winter people.

"I was wondering if you would show Laufey." "Mmmh... I was busy dealing with the mess your clans men made of Ymir's temple Odin", snarled Laufey narrowing zir's eyes and lowering zis head to stare directly into Odin's only wrinkled eye. "Enough you two, we are here to discuss an end to our problems isn't that right Farbauti?" asked the summer female to the other ice figure now known as Farbauti spouse of Laufey. "You are correct Frigga, wife of Odin one eye. We came to talk not fight."

Laufey huffed before backing off giving zis spouse a small nod to continue talking. Farbauti sighed before continuing on. "We have talked it over and have come to the decision of agreeing to create a child between all four of us in hopes of cementing peace for not only the clans but for the Empire as well." Farbauti paused to let Frigga speak.

"As per agreement both sides will carry the child for six months in a special birthing chamber going to different temples of legendary Pokémon to ask for blessings for this special child," said Frigga. Then a giving her husband a side glance continued on. "The sixth months will also be granted to each parents for custody of the child. We will discuss important holidays at a later event but are we all in agreement with this decision?"

Both Laufey and Odin grunted their approval causing their spouses to give long suffering sighs and finalized the next meeting to preform the special method on which to create the child. Both couples disappeared into the night.

One year has passed and the child was born in the winter season. A little girl with tuffed curled black hair, pail skin and the most unique bright colored green eyes anyone has ever seen. They named the newborn Loki.

* * *

Author's note: alright this was a rush job hope it came out alright. Anyways fair warning i don't think I'll manage with the zir/zis etc pronoun a lot mostly because I find it hard to remember but I'm going to give it my best. No flames thank you.


End file.
